Body Swap
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: What would happen if two girls from two different dimensions switch bodies? Who's behind it? And how will they switch back? Ft. my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was wondering what would happen if two people switched bodies. I used my OCs.**

* * *

"I bet I can touch the top of the mass before you can even get close!" Kai challenged.

"It's on!" Alex accepted.

"They're at it again, Cole!" Lloyd called for his friend.

Cole walked out to the upper deck. "What the heck is wrong with you two?"

"Hey I never back down from a challenge," Alex defended.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Jay said.

Kai started to climb the mass. Alex looked over to the bridge and ran up the stairs. She hoped onto the rail and then onto the top of the bridge. Kai was half way up the mass and looked down but didn't see Alex. Then he saw her on top of the bridge. Alex ran forward and used Spinjitzu. She launched herself up and sat on he top of the mass.

"I win!" she cheered.

Kai slid back down the mass and walked over to where Cole was.

"Okay now get down before you fall," Lloyd yelled up to her.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned to slide down the mass but lost her grip. As her brother and friends feared, she fell. She hit the ground with a thud. Everyone gathered around her.

* * *

"You gonna tell me how you did it or not?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Enda replied. "I bet Cyborg knows how."

"If he did he would've done it a long time ago. Just tell me," Beast Boy begged. Enda laughed and started to walk away. Beast Boy ran in front of her. "You're not leaving until you tell me the cheat!"

"You wanna bet?" Enda said absorbing some electricity from the game system. Beast Boy squinted his eyes. Enda smiled. Beast Boy went to tackle her but she bolted to the kitchen. "Aw look I left." Enda went to the door and waved a hand.

"Come back here!" Beast Boy yelled.

Enda ran smiling. She and Beast Boy ran past Robin.

"Guys stop fooling around. Someone's bound to get hurt," Robin warned.

Enda kept running until she got to a dead end. She turned and looked at Beast Boy who cornered her. Enda waved at Beast Boy and bolted again. Beast Boy followed the wave of electricity. It lead him outside. Enda was waiting near the training coarse. She smiled at Beast Boy and took off into the training coarse. Beast Boy smiled and ran to the controls.

"Let's see. If she's level eight. I'll just set it on level ten to get her to retreat," he said to himself. He pushed the one and zero buttons. The coarse started up. Enda noticed this and got ready. She started running through it when a wall appeared that she didn't see. She ran into and fell backwards. Beast Boy saw her fall and turned off the coarse. He ran over to her.

"Enda wake up!" he said shaking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Misako walked into Alex and Nya's room. She went over to Alex's bed. "Are you okay?" Misako asked seeing Alex awake.

"Yea fine. Wait. Who are you?" she asked.

"Alex don't you remember?"

"No and who's Alex? My name is Enda."

"Uh huh sure," Misako said in disbelief.

"No. I'm Enda. I don't know who you are, or where I am. Did Beast Boy put you up to this?" Enda asked.

"Maybe you need a little more rest," Misako said. She left the room and Enda got up. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What happened to my awesome costume? My hair's lighter. And I'm wearing pink! Gross!" Enda yelled. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let her hair drop. She took a brush and brushed her hair to wear it stayed behind her ears. "Now what to do with the clothes?" Enda asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Enda went over and opened it. It was a boy she didn't recognized.

"Hey Alex. Uh why'd you put your hair down?" Cole asked.

"I'm not Alex! My name is Enda! E-N-D-A! Enda! Not that hard!" Enda yelled.

"Okay. Now I know your not Alex. So uh, Enda, what are you doing in Alex's body? Okay that was the weirdest sentence I have ever said."

"I have no idea. I woke up in it."

"Well Sensei Wu might know. Follow me."

* * *

"Enda. Enda. Enda! Wake up," Beast Boy said.

"Who's Enda?" Alex asked dizzily.

"You are. You have amnesia or something?"

"No. I'm Alex. I don't know who you are and... Why on earth are you green?" Alex asked after her vision went into focas.

"Okay we need to take you to Robin. He'll know what to do."

"He? Robin's a girl's name."

Beast Boy laughed a little. "Why don't you tell him that?"

Beast Boy walked Alex inside. Everyone was in the living room. "Guys something's wrong with Enda!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well for one my name is Alex not Enda. And two who's Robin?" Alex asked.

"I am."

"You know you have a girl name?"

Robin looked at Alex. The others looked shocked. Starfire ran up to Alex and hugged her. "Enda! Something truely is wrong!"

"Yep. You're hurting me!" Alex gasped for air. Starfire let go and Alex took a deep breath. "That's not all. I'm trapped in a strange world, my hair is flat and looks dumb in a ponytail, and on top of that I'm wearing blue!"

"Guys I don't think this is Enda," Raven said.

"At least someone gets it!" exclaimed Alex.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"She has a different energy than Enda," Raven replied.

"Yep now that we all know what's going on, except me, how do I get back to Ninjago?" Alex asked.

"What's Ninjago?" Beast Boy asked.

Alex, who finally snapped, ran over and hit the wall. Then she turned around and sat against the wall.

"Anger issues?" Robin muttered.

"No. Just I spend ten minutes saying I'm not Enda and now I'm a bit frustrated," Alex said.

"Well your in Enda's body," Cyborg said.

"No kidding."

"Okay why don't we start over then. I'm Robin and this is Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. We're the Teen Titans," Robin told her.

Alex stood up. "Teen Titans? I read of you guys. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"I read it online. But wrong time. At least I know where I am," Alex replied. "The United States of Africa."

"Um, Alex. It's America," Beast Boy correct.

"Right. I tend to get that wrong. So on to the fact of where I'm from. It's this place called Ninjago. My mom and dad and friends are probubly worried so I need to get back," Alex said.

"Okay. If I can figure out where that is I can make a portal to it," Raven said

"But wouldn't Alex be going back in Enda's body?" Starfire asked.

"Star's right. If we send her back then she'd be in her world while in Enda's body," Cyborg said.

"So I'm stuck here."


	3. Chapter 3

Enda walked into Wu's room with Cole.

"Alex, Cole is something wrong?" Wu asked.

"I'm not Alex. I'm Enda," Enda said with a smile. Wu looked at her weird.

"Trust her Sensei. I mean she put her hair back behind her ears. Alex would never do that," Cole said.

"I see so how did you get in Alex's body?" Wu asked.

"I don't know. I was messing around with Beast Boy when I ran into a wall. Then I awoke in Alex's body," Enda explained.

"I got it!" Cole said. "Maybe when Alex fell off the mass it was at the exact same time as Enda ran into the wall. How they actually switched bodies that's something to ask Zane."

"Ask me what?" Zane said walking in wih Kai.

'Oh my gosh. That boy is really cute,'. Enda thought looking at Kai.

Cole explained everything to Zane and Kai. Kai smirked at it.

"I don't understand how it's amusing," Sensei Wu said.

"Well I can bet Alex is just messing with us. She's just trying to trick us," Kai smiled looking at Enda.

'He has a great smile,' Enda thought. Then she cleared her throat. "So what's your name?"

"Kai."

"That's a cute name."

"Excuse me?"

Enda giggled. "You're funny."

Cole started to laugh. "And you thought Alex was messing with us."

Enda continued to stare a Kai.

"So Zane. Any idea on how they switched bodies?" Cole asked.

"I fear that another is at work here," Zane said. Cole turned to Enda to see if she would know. She was gone, and so was Kai. Kai and Enda were walking out onto the upper deck. Enda had changed her outfit to suit her. She was now wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts.

"Man you live some life. You fight crime on a daily bases and your friends are super heros," Kai said.

"Look who's talking. Your a ninja! I would love to be able to do that spinny thing you did."

"Spinjitzu? Technically you can." Kai pushed a button and the training coarse opened up. "Go through the coarse once or twice and I'll show you Spinjitzu."

Enda nodded. She went the through the training coarse. She messed up a few times before she got it right.

"Good." Kai pushed he button again and he coarse disappeared. "Now go through he motions on the training coarse."

"Okay." Enda did as told and was suddenly in a light blue vortex with dark blue streaks. "Cool. You know, your a really good teacher."

"Yep. So you wanna go into the city?"

"Uh huh. I'd love to."

With that they hopped off the Bounty and went into the city.

Cole ran into the bridge. Jay and Nya were there. "Have either of you two seen Enda?"

"Who?" Jay asked.

Cole rolled his eyes and replied, "Alex."

"So why did you call her Enda?" Nya asked.

"Because it's Enda inside Alex's body. Have you seen her or not?" Cole asked again.

"No. Jay?" Nya turned to her boyfriend.

"I think I just saw her go off the Bounty with Kai," Jay said.

"Okay well you wanna hear something funny," Cole asked. The couple nodded. "I think it's ironic that Enda likes Kai when Alex can't stand him." Cole smiled at them.

It took a moment but they understood what he meant and started laughing. Cole left to go after Enda.

* * *

Alex sat down on the couch with Beast Boy and Robin next to her.

"So how exactly would we get to your world. If I can at least contact someone from where you're from it would help a lot," Raven said.

"Well I'm not much of a science person, I would goof off when mom was teaching me that, but I know it's the second closet dimension to this one," Alex said trying to remember what her friend Donny had told her.

"That's a start," Raven said getting in a meditating position. "Let me try and see if I can get to it mentally." Raven closed her eyes and everyone waited. "Aserath, metrione, zinthos," she chanted.

"How long will this take?" Alex quietly whispered to Beast Boy.

"Not long," Beast Boy replied.

Suddenly Raven's eyes popped open and were glowing white. "I'm in."

"Okay what do you see?" Alex asked.

"I see a flying ship right outside of a city," Raven replied.

"That's the Bounty!" Alex excaimed. "Go over to it and tell me who you see."

Raven paused. "I see two boys. One is in a black... Ninja suit? The other is in a white ninja suit."

"Ninja?" Beast Boy asked.

Alex looked at him and smiled. "The one in black is Cole. The other one is Zane. Go up to them. By now Cole should know that it's Enda in my body and Zane should know how it happened," she told Raven.

"Okay," Raven said and her eyes glowed even brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole and Zane walked out onto the upper deck.

"Why would they go into the city? I mean sure it was obvious Enda likes Kai. But Kai wouldn't feel the same way. I mean she's in Alex's body and," Cole trailed off.

"My friend. I think you are worrying yourself over nothing. We will find Alex and find a way to switch their bodies back. You just need to be patient," Zane said.

Suddenly a raven appeared on the edge of the Bounty. Zane walked over to it.

"Another falcon?" Cole asked.

"Cole this is not a falcon. It's a raven. They are two different types of birds," Zane corrected his friend.

"Actually your both wrong," the raven said.

Zane jumped back. "How? Birds can't talk!"

"I'm not a bird. This was just the only form I could take in this dimension. I'm a friend of Enda's," the raven told them.

"Okay good. I thought we were losing it," Cole sighed in relief.

"So is Alex in Enda's body?" Zane asked.

"Yes. Do you have any idea how this happened?" the raven asked.

"Well Enda said she was goofing off with Beast Boy when she ran into a wall. I think that when Alex fell off the mass it was at the same time Enda hit the wall," Cole explained.

"Alex fell off a mass? What was she doing on a mass?" the raven cocked its head.

"That was Kai's fault," Cole admitted.

"Okay where's Enda?" the raven asked.

"She went out into the city with Kai," Zane said causing Cole to turn his head.

"She went out with this Kai person," the raven said. She seemed to be telling someone who wasn there what they said.

* * *

The Titans listen carefully to what Raven was asking the boys.

"She fell off a mass? Why was she on a mass?" Raven asked.

Alex's face seemed to turn a bright pink when she said that.

"You fell off of a mass?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was a challenge and I never back down from a challenge," Alex said proudly.

"I'll admit. You have guts. Not sure I'd have the nerve to climb to the top of a mass," Cyborg said.

"I've been through a lot. I've been training to be a ninja since I was four and got my first sword at five," Alex bragged.

"Wow. So your a real ninja?" Robin asked impressed.

"Yep," Alex said.

"She went out with someone named Kai," Raven said.

"She did what!" Alex screamed.

"I'm guessing you don't like this, Kai, person. Do you?" Robin asked.

"No. How could she like Kai? He so, so," Alex couldn't think of a word.

"So is this Kai an enemy?" Star fire asked.

"Not really. We just don't get along," Alex replied. Then she turned her attention to Raven.

"Someone named Lloyd just showed up," Raven said.

"Lloyd? Tell him that I'm okay. He's probubly worried sick," Alex told her.

"Alex wants me to tell you she's okay," Raven said after a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd walked out onto the upper deck.

"We think someone else might be behind this," Zane told the raven.

"Uh. Guys. You know that's a raven right?" Lloyd asked walking over to his friends.

"Oh Lloyd. I didn't see you there," Cole said.

"Someone named Lloyd just showed up," the raven said.

Lloyd jumped at the sound of the raven talking. "How?"

"The raven is really someone from another dimension. His was the only to contact us," Zane explained.

"Alex wants me to tell you she's okay," the raven said.

"Wait. Alex? How did Alex get to another dimension? I thought she..." Lloyd started.

"Right now Alex is our friend Enda's body. Enda is an Alex's body," the raven told Lloyd.

"That explains why Jay said she left with Kai. I can't see Alex doing that," Lloyd said.

"Beast Boy I can't concentrate when you do that," the raven abruptly said. "Sorry. It's becoming harder to concentrate."

"Okay. Before you end up losing the connection we think someone else was behind them switching bodies. We can check here but we need you to investigate there," Zane said.

"Okay. I think I might know of a few people here that could have done it. I'll try and contact you later," the raven said before disappearing.

"So where are we going first?" Lloyd asked.

"I say we grab Jay and head to Ouroborus. Those snakes are never up to any good," Cole suggested.

* * *

Raven's eyes stopped glowing. She stood up.

"Okay so Zane thinks that someone else is behind you and Enda switching bodies," Raven said.

"All right and if my opinion counts for anything, I doubt it was someone on my end. So it was someone here," Alex said.

"We can split up and look around the city for anyone we know could have done it," Robin told them.

"One problem. I have no clue what I would be looking for," Alex informed him.

"That's why you'll go with Beast Boy," Robin said. "Let's go."

The titans split up and searched Jump City. Beast Boy and Alex headed to the south end of the city.

"So can you give me some ideas of who we should be looking for," Alex asked.

"Not really. To be honest I thought all our enemies were locked up in jail," Beast Boy replied.

Alex stopped in her tracks. She may of been inn someone else's body, but her senses were still sharp. Alex turned her head and saw a figure on a roof top.

"Beast Boy," she quietly said.

Beast Boy turned and opened his mouth. He closed it when he saw the figure on the roof.

"You think that's our guy?" Alex asked.

"One way to find out," Beast Boy answered.

They both walked into the alley next to the building. Beast Boy turned into a bird. And flew up. Alex on the other hand used the walls and got up by jumping from one wall to the other. The man was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Alex asked.

Beast Boy turned into a blood hound and sniffed around.

'To think him being green was the weird part,' Alex thought.

"So nice of you two to join me," a voice, that sent chills down Beast Boy's spine, said.

The two spun around and found them selves looking at Slade.

Alex got in a fighting stance.

"Come now Alex. After all I didn't bring you here to fight," Slade said.

"Slade. I should have guessed it was you," Beast Boy growled.

"So you brought me here? Why?" Alex asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Slade questioned.

"I don't have time for games," Alex snapped.

Slade stepped towards Alex, who was still in a fighting stance. Beast Boy walked up next to Alex and prepared for a fight.

"Like I said, I didn't come for a fight," Slade said.

Alex remained in her stance. "Like I haven't heard that one."

"Slade why did you switch Alex and Enda's bodies?" Beast Boy demanded.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Slade told them.

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. Slade quickly ran up to him, knocked it out of his hand, and jumped back. He communicator hit the roof top, breaking.

Slade looked at the two. "Alex, let's... Talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Enda and Kai walked into Ninjago City.

"Wow! Incluso Jump Coty no es tan grande!" Enda said, amazed.

"Uh. What?" Kai asked.

"Huh. Oh. I said even Jump City isn't this big," Enda said, her face turning pink.

"What language were you speaking?" Kai asked, now curious.

"It was Spanish. I'm originally from Mexico," Enda smiled.

"Spanish? Mexico? There's no such thing here," Kai said.

"So everyone here speaks one language. I'm liking this place more and more," Enda said, looking back at the city.

"Come on," Kai said dragging Enda into the city.

Enda looked around looking at every building. She smiled. Kai looked at her. Then turned away quickly.

'Am I falling in love with Enda?' he thought. 'But she's in Alex's body!'

Enda stopped at the park. She looked at it. It seemed similar to the one in Jump City.

"I can't stay here. We should be think of a way to get me home," Enda said.

"Okay. We'll head back to the Bounty and see if they know who's behind it yet," Kai said, taking Enda's hand.

Enda blushed and the two rushed back to the Bounty. Enda noticed a raven on the rail before it disappeared.

"Raven contacted your friends. Somehow she knew where to look," Enda said aloud.

"Alex has traveled to different dimensions before," Kai told her.

The two climbed aboard the Bounty. Cole saw them holding hands and glared at Kai. He quickly let go of Enda's hand.

"We're going to check Ouroborus for someone who might have been behind Enda and Alex switching bodies," Zane said.

"Just double checking. You're Enda right? Because it would just be weird if you were Alex playing a trick on us," Lloyd said taking a step towards Enda.

"Yep. And if you want proof. Yo hablas Español," Enda said.

"Good. I don't know what that means," Lloyd sighed in relief.

Cole turned and went into the bridge.

"So who's in Ouroborus that could have switched my body with Alex's?" Enda asked.

"The serpentine," Lloyd replied.

"So a bunch of snakes. Right," Enda said confused.

Cole walked out of the bridge with Jay.

* * *

"I know you have potential," Slade said.

"Ugh, not this again. Can't you say something that I haven't heard?" Alex asked.

"Alex what are you doing? You don't wanna get mixed up with this guy," Beast Boy warned.

Alex shushed him. She turned back to Slade, never losing her stance.

"I know much about you. You've traveled to this dimension before, right?" Slade asked.

Alex loosened her stance. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways. In fact that's how I heard of you," Slade replied.

"Well then why not bring me here while I'm in my body?" Alex questioned.

"Simple. I needed you to have Enda's powers," Slade answered.

"Yep, because I'm so useful with powers I have no idea how to use. I mean it's not like I could use my powers anyway," Alex muttered.

"Doesn't matter. If you want to return home, you'll do me a favor first," Slade said.

"Let me guess. You want me to help you take over the city. Then possible the world. Where have I heard that before?" Alex said coming out of her stance.

"You a psychic or something?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Nope. I've litarally heard that before. And I, went along with it, and my world is still in one piece. Well metephorically of coarse," Alex whispered back. She turned to Slade. "I'm in. But I do have one other conditition."

"And what might that be?" Slade asked.

"I'm not killing anyone. Not even the Titans. No matter how much you dispice them," Alex said.

"Deal," Slade agreed.

Alex walks over to Slade. Beast Boy stood in shock. Slade put out his hand expecting Alex to shake it.

"Don't touch me," Alex said in a dead serious voice.

Slade throw something to the ground and a smoke cloud appeared. Beast Boy ran into it but Alex and Slade were gone.


End file.
